


Love, Vale

by timehaschangedme



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, motogp - Fandom
Genre: Basically I love it, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, M/M, but there is, i don't know why i'm doing this, sloooow built
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehaschangedme/pseuds/timehaschangedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vale and Jorge grew up together but life took its toll when Jorge is forced to move from Dublin to Boston for his father's career. The distance didn't scare them but, just when Jorge is about to coming back home for the last prom, he misses his flight. Vale gets drunk and wakes up with a girl lying in his bed, next to him.<br/>And that's there that things get pretty fucked up...<br/>Two lives written on paper, two souls in search for their half, but life's always been a bitc....... until the very end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The original work "Love, Rosie" belongs to Cecilia Ahern.  
> I don't own anything.
> 
> No offense involving, this is a pure work of fiction.

To Jorge  
You are invited to my 7th birthday party on Tuesday the 8th of April in  
my house. We are having a magician and you can come to my house at 2  
o’clock. It is over at 5 o’clock. I hope you will come,  
From your best friend Vale

To Vale  
Yes I will come to your brithday party on Wensday.  
Form Jorge

To Jorge  
My birthday party is on Tuesday not Wednesday. You can’t bring sandy  
to the party because mum says so. She is a smelly dog.  
From Vale

To Vale  
I do not care wot your stupid mum says sandy wants to come.  
Form Jorge

To Jorge  
My mum is not stupid you are. You are not aloud to bring the dog. She  
will brust the baloons.  
From Vale

To Vale  
Then I am not going.  
Form Jorge

To Jorge  
Fine.  
From Vale

Dear Ms. Guerrero  
I just called by to have a word with you about my son Valentino’s  
birthday on the 8th of April. Sorry you weren’t in when I called, I’ll call  
around again later this afternoon and hopefully we can talk then.  
I think there seems to be some sort of little problem with Jorge and Vale  
lately, I don’t quite think they’re on talking terms. Hopefully you can fill me  
in on the situation when we meet. Vale would really love if he came to his  
birthday party.  
I’m looking forward to meeting the mother of this charming young  
man!  
See you then,  
Stefania Rossi

To Vale  
I would be happy to go to your brithday party next week. Thank you fro  
inviting me and sandy.  
Form Jorge your frend

To Vale  
Thanks for the great day at the party. I am sorry sandy brust the balloons  
and ate your cake. She was hungry because mum says dad eats all our leftovers.  
See you at skool tomorrow.  
Jorge

To Jorge  
Thanks for the present. Its OK about what sandy did. Mum says she  
needed a new carpet anyway. Dad is a bit mad though. He said the old one  
was fine but mum thinks the house smells of poo now.  
Look at Ms. Casey’s nose. It is the biggest nose I have ever seen.  
Vale

To Vale  
I no and she has a big snot hanging down too. She is the ugliest alien I  
have ever seen. I think we should tell the police we have an alien as a teacher  
who has a really smelly breath and—

 

Dear Mr. and Ms. Lorenzo,  
I would like to arrange a meeting with you to discuss how Jorge is  
progressing at school. I would like to talk about the recent change in  
his behavior along with the problem of his note-writing during class. I  
would appreciate it if you called the school to arrange a suitable time to  
meet.  
Yours sincerely,  
Ms. Casey

To Jorge  
I hate that we dont sit together anymore in class. I’m stuck beside stinky  
Steven who picks his nose and eats it. It is gross. What did your mum and dad  
say about Ms. Big nose alien?  
From Vale

To Vale  
Mum did not say much because she kept laffing. I dont no why. I no it is  
reall boring up the front of the class. Smelly breath Ms. Casey keeps on lucking  
at me. Have to go. Jorge

To Jorge  
You always spell know wrong. It is KNOW not NO.  
From Vale

To Vale  
Sorry mister prefect. I no how to spell it.  
From Jorge

Hello form Spain! The weather is really nice. It is hot and sunny. There  
is a swimming pool with a big slide. It is cool. Met a freind called John. He  
is nice. See you in 2 weeks. Oh I broke my arm coming down the slide. I  
went to the hopsital. I would like to work in a hopsital like the man that  
fixed my arm. My freind John signed my cast. You can too when I get home  
if you like.  
Jorge

To Jorge, Hello from Lundin. My hotel is the one in the picture on  
the front. My room is the one that is 7 up from the ground but you  
cant see me in the postcard. I would like to work in a hotel when I grow  
up because you get free chocolates every day and people are so nice  
that they tidy your room for you. The buses are all red like your toys  
you got last Christmas. Everyone talks with that funny voice but are nice.  
Have met a frend called Jane. We go swimming together. Bye. Love from  
Vale

To Jorge  
Why amnt I invited to your birthday party this year? I know all the other boys  
from the class are going. Are you fighting with me?  
Vale

Dear Stefania,  
I’m sorry about Jorge’s behavior this week. I know that Vale is upset  
about not going to the party and he doesn’t understand why he hasn’t  
been invited. To be honest I can’t quite understand it myself; I have tried  
to talk to Jorge but I’m afraid I can’t get inside the mind of a 10-year-old  
boy!  
I think it’s just a case of his not being able to invite him because the other  
boys don’t want an “outsider” to go. Unfortunately he seems to be at that age . . .  
Please give my love to Vale, it seems so unfair and when I spoke to him last  
week I could see how hurt he was.  
Perhaps myself and José can take the two of them out some other evening  
during the week.  
Best wishes,  
Maria Guerrero

To Vale  
The party was not very good. You did not miss anything. The boys are stupid.  
Brian threw his pizza in Jameses sleeping bag and when James woke up he  
had tomato and cheese stuck in his hair and everything and my mum tried to  
wash it and it would not go away and then Jameses mum gave out to Brians  
mum and my mum went real red and my dad said something I didn’t here and  
Jameses mum started to cry and then everyone went home. Do you want to go  
to the cimena on Friday and go to McDonald’s after? My mum and dad will  
bring us.  
Jorge

To Jorge  
Sorry about your party. Brian is a weirdo anyway. I hate him. Brian the  
whine is his name. I will ask my mum and dad about the cinema. Look at Ms.  
Casey’s skirt it looks like my grannys. Or it looks like sandy puked up all over  
it and then did a poo and the—

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Rossi,  
I was hoping to arrange a meeting with you to discuss Vale’s recent  
behavior in school and his note-writing during class. How does Thursday at  
3 p.m. sound?  
Ms. Casey

Jorge I don’t think my mum and dad will let me go to the cinema tonight.  
I hate not sitting beside you. It’s so boring. Frizzy lizzys hair is  
blocking my view of the blackboard. Why does this happen to us all the  
time?  
Vale

TO JORGE  
HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY!  
LOVE FROM YOUR SECRET ADMIRER  
XXX

To Vale,  
You wrote that card didn’t you?  
From Jorge

To Jorge  
I really don’t know what you’re talking about. Why would I send you a  
Valentine’s card?  
From Vale

To Vale  
Ha ha! How did you no it was a Valentine’s card! The only way you could  
no is if you sent it. You love me, you want to marry me.  
From Jorge

To Jorge  
Oh shut up, I sent it to you for a joke. Now leave me alone I’m  
listening to the teacher. If she catches us passing notes again we’re dead  
meat.  
From Vale

To Vale,  
Oh. What happened to you? You’ve turned into such a swot.  
Jorge

Yes Jorge and that’s why I’ll go places in life, like going to college and  
being a big successful business person with loads of money . . . unlike you . . .  
From Vale


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more troubles are always good.. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to remember that this work is completely inspired by "Love, Rosie" by Cecilia Ahern.  
> No offence intended to people or objects.

Dear Ms. Quinn  
Jorge will be unable to attend school tomorrow, the 8th of April, as he  
has a dental appointment.  
Maria Guerrero

Dear Ms. Quinn,  
Vale will be unable to attend school tomorrow, the 8th of April, as he  
has a doctor’s appointment.  
Stefania Rossi

Vale  
I’ll meet you around the corner at 8:30 a.m. Remember to bring a change  
of clothes. We’re not wandering around town in our uniforms. This is going to  
be the best birthday you ever had Valentino Rossi, trust me! I can’t believe we’re  
actually getting away with this!  
Jorge  
PS: Sweet 16 my arse!

Mr. and Mrs. Rossi,  
Enclosed is the medical bill for Valentino Rossi’s stomach pumping on the  
8th of April.  
Dr. Montgomery

 

Vale,  
Your mum is guarding the door like a vicious dog so I don’t think I’ll get  
to see you for the next 10 years or so. The kind big bro you love so much (not!)  
has agreed to pass this on to you. You owe him big time . . .  
Sorry about the other day. Maybe you were right. Maybe that tequila  
wasn’t such a good idea. It seemed so wise at the time. The poor bar man  
will probably be closed down for serving us. Told you that fake ID my mate  
got would work, even though yours did say you were born on the 31st of  
February!!  
Just wondering if you remember anything that happened the other  
day . . . write to me. You can trust Uccio to pass it on. He’s mad at your  
mum for convincing her at not letting him drop out of college. Phil and Laura have just  
announced that they’re having another baby so it looks like I’ll be an uncle for  
the second time round. At least that’s taking the attention off me for a change.  
Phil just keeps laughing at what you and me did.  
Get well soon you alco! Do you know I didn’t think it was possible for a  
human being to go so green in the face. I think you have finally found your  
talent Vale, ha ha.

Jorge/ Mr. Cocky,  
I FEEL AWFUL. My head is pounding, I have never had such a headache,  
I have never felt so ill before in my life. Mum and Dad are going ape shit, honestly  
you never get any sympathy in this house. I’m gonna be grounded for  
about 30 years and I’m being “prevented” from seeing you because you’re  
“such a bad influence.” Yeah right whatever.  
Anyway it doesn’t really matter what they do because I’m gonna see you  
at school tomorrow, unless they “prevent” me from going there too which is  
absolutely fine by me.  
Can’t believe we have double maths on a Monday morning. I would  
rather get my stomach pumped again. Five times over. See you on Monday  
then. Can’t wait to get out of this hell hole, its doing my head in.  
Oh by the way in answer to your question, apart from my face smashing  
against that filthy pub floor, flashing lights, loud sirens, speeding cars, and  
puking I can’t remember anything else. But I bet that just about covers it. Anything  
else happen I should know about?  
Vale

To Vale  
Glad to hear everything is as normal as usual. Mum and dad are driving  
me crazy too, I can’t believe I’m actually looking forward to going to school.  
At least no one will be able to nag us there.  
From Jorge

Dear Mr. and Ms. Rossi,  
Following the recent actions of your son Valentino we request a meeting  
with you at the school immediately. We need to discuss his behavior  
and come to an agreement on a reasonable punishment. I have no doubt  
you understand the necessity of this. Jorge Lorenzo’s parents will also be in  
attendance.  
The scheduled time is Monday morning at 9 a.m.  
Yours sincerely,  
Mr. Bogarty  
Principal

from: Vale  
to: Jorge  
subject: Suspended!  
Holy shit! I didn’t think that old bogey would go ahead and suspend us!  
I’d swear we were axe murderers from the way that they were carrying on!  
Oh this is the best punishment ever, I get to stay in bed for a whole week  
nursing a hangover instead of going to school!  
Thanks for taking me out, you’re a real friend!

from: Jorge  
to: Vale  
subject: I’m in hell  
Glad life is going so wonderfully for you these days. I’m e-mailing you  
from the worst place in the world. An office. I have to work here with dad  
for the entire week filing shit and licking stamps. I swear to god I am  
NEVER EVER going to work in an office in my life.  
The bastards aren’t even paying me.  
A very pissed off Jorge

from: Vale  
to: Jorge  
subject: To a very pissed off Jorge  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha em . . . I’ve forgotten what I was going to  
write . . . oh yeah . . . ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.  
Lots of love from an extremely comfy, snuggy, warm, and happy Vale  
typing from his bedroom

from: Jorge  
to: Vale  
subject: To the lazy bitch  
I don’t care. There is an absolute babe working in this office. I am going  
to marry her. Now who’s laughing?

from: Vale  
to: Jorge  
subject: Don Juan  
Who is she?  
From a non-womanizer so am therefore NOT jealous.

from: Jorge  
to: Vale  
subject: To non-womanizer  
I will for the time being humor you by calling you that although I have  
yet to see any evidence to suggest otherwise. When is the last time you had a  
girlfriend?  
Her name is Bethany Williams and she is 17 (older woman), blonde, has  
a massive pair of boobs, and the longest legs I have ever seen.  
From the sex god.

from: Vale  
to: Jorge  
subject: Mr. Sex god (puke puke gag vomit)  
She sounds like a giraffe. I’m sure she is a really nice person (Not!).  
Have you even said hello to her or has your future wife yet to acknowledge  
your existence? (Apart from handing you memos to photocopy of course.)  
One minute you’re a virgin and the next minute you’re a sex god. Are  
you sure you would even know what to do?

 

You have an instant message from: JORGE  
Jorge: Hey there Vale got some news for you.  
Vale: Leave me alone please I’m trying to concentrate on what Mr. Simpson  
is saying.  
Jorge: Hmmm wonder why . . . could it be those big blue eyes  
you are always going on about because you think yours are more beautiful and you’re jealous?  
Vale: Nope, I have a great and growing interest in excel. It’s so exciting I  
find. I could just sit in and do it all weekend.  
Jorge: Oh you’re turning into such a bore..  
Vale: I WAS JOKING YOU IDIOT! I bloody hate this crap my brain is  
turning to mush from listening to him. But go away anyway.  
Jorge: Do you not wanna hear my news?  
Vale: Nope  
Jorge: Well I’m telling you anyway  
Vale: La la ala la la la la la la la  
Jorge: Shut up and read Vale  
Vale: OK what’s the big exciting news?  
Jorge: Well you can eat your words my friend, because virgin boy is no longer  
Vale: Is no longer than a what? Baby sweetcorn?  
Jorge: Ha ha is no longer a virgin boy  
Jorge: Hello? You still there?  
Jorge: Vale c’mon stop messing!  
Vale: Sorry I seem to have fallen off my chair and knocked myself out. I  
had an awful dream you said you are no longer a virgin boy. I suppose  
that means you won’t be wearing your underwear over those  
tights anymore.  
Jorge: I have no need for underwear at all now.  
Vale: Uuuugh! So who’s the unlucky girl? Please don’t say Bethany please  
don’t say Bethany.  
Jorge: Tough shit it’s Bethany. Well?  
Vale: Well what?  
Jorge: Well say something.  
Vale: People will stare.  
Jorge: Ha ha OK then type something.  
Vale: Well I really don’t know what you want me to say Jorge. I think you  
need to get yourself some other friends because I’m not gonna slap  
you on the back and look for gory details.  
Jorge: Just tell me what you think.  
Vale: Well to be honest, from what I hear about her, I think she’s a slut.  
Jorge: Oh come on you don’t even no the girl, you’ve never even met her.  
You call anyone who sleeps with anyone a slut.  
Vale: Eh SLIGHT exaggeration there Alex. I call people who sleep with  
different people every day of the week sluts.  
Jorge: You no that’s not true.  
Vale: You keep spelling KNOW wrong. It’s KNOW not NO.  
Jorge: Shut up with the “know” thing, you’ve been going on about  
that since we were about 5!  
Vale: Yeah exactly so you think you would listen to me by now.  
Jorge: Oh forget I said anything.  
Vale: Jorge I’m just worried about you. I know you really like  
her and all I’m saying is that she’s not a one man kind of  
girl.  
Jorge: Well she is now.  
Vale: Are you two going out with each other?  
Jorge: Yes.  
Vale: YES?????  
Jorge: You sound surprised.  
Vale: I just didn’t think Bethany went out with people, I thought  
she just slept with them.  
Vale: Jorge?  
Vale: OK OK I’m sorry.  
Jorge: Vale you need to stop doing that.  
Vale: I no I do.  
Jorge: Ha ha  
Mr. Simpson: You two get down to the principal’s office now.  
Vale: WHAT??? OH SIR PLEASE, I WAS LISTENING TO YOU!  
Mr. Simpson: Valentino I haven’t spoken for the last 15 minutes. You are supposed  
to be working on an assignment now.  
Vale: Oh. Well it’s not my fault. Jorge is an awful influence on me.  
He just never lets me concentrate on my school work  
Jorge: I just had something really important to tell Vale and it just  
couldn’t wait.  
Mr. Simpson: So I see Jorge, congratulations.  
Jorge: Eh . . . how do you know what it was . . .  
Mr. Simpson: I think you two would find it interesting sometimes if you  
listen to me every now and again. You can really learn some  
useful tips like how to keep an instant message private so  
everyone else on the other computers can’t see.  
Jorge: Are you telling me other people in the class can read this?  
Mr. Simpson: Yes I am.  
Jorge: Oh my god  
Vale: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
Mr. Simpson: Valentino!  
Vale: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.  
Mr. Simpson: VALENTINO!!!  
Vale: Yes sir.  
Mr. Simpson: Get out of the class now.  
Jorge: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
Mr. Simpson: You too Jorge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well wow, what do you guys think???  
> i was laughing so hard while i was uploading this... really the characters fits my boys perfectly.. it's hilarious!!  
> AND i wanted to thank you everyone who left comments so far.. love you and thank you!!  
> tell me if you liked this too!!
> 
> Bea xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya everyone! this is the new chappieee <3  
> here comes the summer..

from: Vale  
to: Jorge  
subject: Julie’s house party  
Hiya, long time no see . . . I hope they’re not working you to death down  
there in “the office.” I’ve hardly seen you at all this summer. There’s a party at  
Julie’s house tonight so was just wondering if you wanted to go. I don’t really  
want to go on my own . . . anyway I’m sure you’re busy in that office doing  
whatever it is you do so just ring me when you get a chance or e-mail me back.

from: Jorge  
to: Vale  
subject: Re: Julie’s house party  
Rosie, this is just quick e-mail real busy. Can’t go out tonight, promised  
Bethany would go to cinema. Sorry! You go and have fun, Jorge

Vale,  
Hello from Portugal! Weather here really hot. Dad got sunstroke and all  
mum does is lie by the pool which is really boring. Not much people here my  
age. Hotel quiet (on front of postcard) and it’s right on the beach as you can  
see. You would love to work here! I’m bringing home a collection of those little  
shampoos and shower caps and stuff that you love. The bathrobe is too big  
to fit into my bag. See you when I get back, Jorge

from: Vale  
to: Jorge  
subject: Catching up?  
Heard you got back from your holidays last week, haven’t heard much  
from you lately . . . fancy going out tonight to catch up?

from: Jorge  
to: Vale  
subject: Re: Catching up?  
Sorry have been so busy since I got back. Got you pressie. Can’t go out  
tonight but will drop your pressie by before I head out.

from: Vale  
to: Jorge  
subject: Re: Catching up?  
Didn’t see you last night, I want little shampoos ha ha.

from: Jorge  
to: Vale  
subject: Re: Catching up?  
Heading to Donegal for the weekend, Beth’s parents have a little “hideaway”  
there. (That’s what they call it.) Will drop your pressie by when I  
get back.

 

To the most inconsiderate asshole of a friend,  
I’m writing you this letter because I know that if I say what I have to say  
to your face I will probably punch you.  
I don’t know you anymore.  
I don’t see you anymore.  
All I get is a quick text or a rushed e-mail from you every few days. I  
know you are busy and I know you have Bethany, but hello? I’m supposed to  
be your best friend.  
You have no idea what this summer has been like. Ever since we were  
kids we pushed away every single person that could possibly have been our  
friend. We blocked people until there was only me and you. You probably  
haven’t noticed, because you have never been in the position I am in now.  
You have always had someone. You always had me. I always had you. Now  
you have Bethany and I have no one.  
Now I feel like those other people that used to try to become our friend,  
that tried to push their way into our circle but were met by turned backs. I  
know you’re probably not doing it deliberately just as we never did it deliberately.  
It’s not that we didn’t want anyone else, it’s just that we didn’t need  
them. Sadly now it looks like you don’t need me anymore.  
Anyway I’m not moaning on about how much I hate her, I’m just trying  
to tell you that I miss you. And that well . . . I’m lonely.  
Whenever you cancel nights out I end up staying home with Mum and  
Dad watching TV. It’s so depressing. This was supposed to be our summer  
of fun. What happened? Can’t you be friends with two people at once?  
I know you have found someone who is extra special, and I know you  
both have a special “bond,” or whatever, that you and I will never have. But  
we have another bond, we’re best friends. Or does the best friend bond disappear  
as soon as you meet somebody else? Maybe it does, maybe I just  
don’t understand that because I haven’t met that “somebody special.” I’m  
not in any hurry to, either. I liked things the way they were.  
So maybe Bethany is now your best friend and I have been relegated to  
just being your “friend.” At least be that to me, Alex. In a few years time if  
my name ever comes up you will probably say, “Vale, now there’s a name I  
haven’t heard in years. We used to be best friends. I wonder what he’s doing  
now; I haven’t seen or thought of him in years!” You will sound like my mum  
and dad when they have dinner parties with friends and talk about old times.  
They always mention people I’ve never even heard of when they’re talking  
about some of the most important days of their lives. Yet where are those  
people now? How could someone who was your bridesmaid 20 years ago not  
even be someone who you are on talking terms with now? Or in Dad’s case,  
how could he not know where his own best friend from high school lives? He  
studied with the man for five years!  
Anyway, my point is (I know, I know, there is one), I don’t want to be  
one of those easily forgotten people, so important at the time, so special, so  
influential, and so treasured, yet years later just a vague face and a distant  
memory. I want us to be best friends forever, Jorge.  
I’m happy you’re happy, really I am, but I feel like I’ve been left behind.  
Maybe our time has come and gone. Maybe your time is now meant to be  
spent with Bethany. And if that’s the case I won’t bother sending you this letter.  
And if I’m not sending this letter then what am I doing still writing it?  
OK I’m going now and I’m ripping these muddled thoughts up.  
Your friend,  
Vale

 

from: Jorge  
to: Vale  
subject: Buttercup!!  
Hey Buttercup, you OK? (Haven’t called you that for a long time!) I  
haven’t heard or seen you in a while. I’m sending you this e-mail because  
every time I call by your house, you’re either in the bath or not there! Should  
I begin to take this personally??! But knowing you, if you had a problem  
with me you wouldn’t be too shy to let me know all about it!  
Anyway, once the summer is over we’ll see each other every day, we’ll be  
sick of the sight of each other then! I can’t believe this is our last year in  
school! It’s crazy! This time next year I’ll be studying medicine and you will  
be hotel manager woman extraordinaire! Things at work have been crazy.  
Dad kind of gave me a promotion so I’ve more to do than just filing and  
labeling! (I answer phones now too.) But I need the money and at least I get  
to see Bethany every day. How’s your job as chief dishwasher at The Dragon?  
I can’t believe you turned down babysitting for that. You could have stayed  
in all night and watched TV instead of watching your hands turn to prunes  
while you scrape off egg noodles from a wok.  
I really miss you Vale, I miss all our chats and jokes, things aren’t the  
same without you! Mum was asking for you she said she wants you to call  
around to her. Oh and Sandy misses you too!

from: Vale  
to: Jorge  
subject: Moonbeam!  
It’s not because I hate Bethany that I’m not seeing much of you (although I  
do hate her), it’s just that I think Bethany dislikes me just a little. It could have  
something to do with the fact that a friend of hers told her what I wrote about  
her in that (not so) private instant messaging thingy in computer class last  
year . . . I don’t think she liked being called a slut, I don’t know why . . . some  
women are just funny like that. But I suppose you already know that she’d  
heard what I said that day. (Speaking of computer class, Mr. Simpson got married  
this summer, I’m gutted. I’ll never look at excel in the same way again.)  
Anyway it’s your birthday soon! You have finally reached the grand old  
age of 18! Want to go out and do some legal celebrating? (Well, legal for you  
anyway) Let me know.  
PS: Please STOP calling me Buttercup!

from: Jorge  
to: Vale  
subject: 18th Birthday  
Vale, good to hear you’re alive after all, I was beginning to worry! I  
would love to celebrate my 18th with you but Bethany’s parents are taking  
me and my parents out for dinner to the Hazel. How posh is that??!  
Sorry Vale, another night definitely.

 

\Dearest Jorge,  
Well whoopdeedoo for you  
Fuck Bethany  
Fuck her parents  
Fuck the hazel  
And fuck you  
Love your best friend Vale\

 

from: Vale  
to: Jorge  
subject: Happy Birthday!  
OK then well, enjoy the meal. Happy birthday!

 

from: Vale  
to: Jorge  
subject: DISASTER!  
I can’t believe this is happening! I was just talking to your mum; called  
over for a chat and she told me the bad news. I can’t believe it, this is the  
worst news ever! Please call me when you can, your boss keeps telling me  
you can’t take calls during working hours—QUIT! Mr. I never EVER want  
to work in an office.  
Get in touch with me as soon as you can, this is so terrible, I feel awful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh.. what's up with the two of them?? well, I KNOW muhahahahahah  
> see ya tomorrow!  
> bea xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the new chappieeee.. here we go ahahaha

Dear Mr. Lorenzo,  
We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted to fill the  
position of Vice President of Charles and Charles Co. We are delighted that  
you will be joining the team over here and we look forward to welcoming  
you and your family to Boston.  
I hope the relocation package we offer will be to your satisfaction. If  
there is anything further that Charles and Charles Co. can do for you, do  
not hesitate to ask. Lucia will call you to discuss a suitable date for you to  
begin work.  
We look forward to seeing you at the office.  
Welcome to the team!  
Yours sincerely,  
Robert Brusco  
President of Charles and Charles Co.

 

from: Jorge  
to: Vale  
subject: Re: DISASTER!  
I’ll call you when I get home. It’s true. Dad was offered a job doing  
something that sounds incredibly boring . . . I don’t really know, I wasn’t  
listening. I don’t know why he has to go all the way over to Boston to do a  
boring job, there’s plenty of them right here. He can have mine.  
Vale, I’m so pissed off. I don’t want to go. I only have a year left  
in school; this is such the wrong time to leave. I don’t want to go to a stupid  
American high school or whatever it is they call it. I don’t want to leave  
you.  
I’ll call you later and we can talk about it. We have to think of a way  
that I can stay. This is really bad, Vale.

from: Vale  
to: Jorge  
subject: Stay with me!  
Don’t go! Mum and Dad said that you could stay here for the year! Finish  
school here and then we can both decide what to do after that! Please  
stay! It will be so brilliant, us living together. It’ll be just like when we were  
young and we used to keep each other up all night with those walkie talkies!  
Remember them?!! We used to hear more static than our voices but we  
thought we were so cool! Remember that time on Christmas Eve absolutely  
years ago we decided to start a “Santa” watch! We planned it for weeks. I  
can’t remember ever being so excited! We drew little diagrams of the road  
and maps of our houses just so we could cover every angle and not miss him.  
You were on the 7-10pm watch and I was on the 10pm-1am watch. You  
were supposed to wake up and take over from me, but surprise, surprise you  
didn’t . . . I stayed awake all night screaming down into that walkie talkie  
trying to wake you up! Ah well, it was your loss, I saw Santa and you  
didn’t . . .  
If you stay with us Jorge we’ll be able to just talk all night! Oh it would  
be so much fun. When we were kids we always wanted to live together,  
now’s our chance . . .  
Talk to your Mum and Dad about it. Convince them to say yes, anyway  
you’re 18 you can do what you like! OK if you can’t stay with me then at  
least stay with Laura. Your parents can’t say no to you staying with your sister.

 

Vale,  
I didn’t want to wake you so your mum said she would pass this on to  
you. You know I hate goodbyes and it’s not goodbye anyway because you’re  
going to come over and visit all the time. Promise me.  
I have to go . . . I’ll miss you. Ring you when I get there.  
Love,  
Jorge  
PS: I told you, I was awake that Christmas Eve, my battery just  
went dead on my walkie talkie . . . (and I did see Santa, I’ll have you know).

 

Jorge,  
Good luck little brother. Don’t worry, you’ll enjoy yourself once you get  
there and I can’t wait to come and visit. I’ll miss you all. It won’t be the same  
without you. Stop worrying about Vale, his life’s not going to fall apart just  
because you’re not in the same country. But if it’ll make you feel any better  
I’ll look out for him for you—he almost feels like my little brother in a way. By  
the way if Sandy doesn’t learn how to control her bladder in this house then  
I’m sending her over to you on a plane.  
We’ll miss you,  
Laura. (+ Phil)

from: Vale  
to: Uccio  
subject: Urgent brotherly advice needed  
I can’t believe he’s gone Uccio. I can’t believe you’re gone. Why is everyone  
leaving me? Surely you could have “found yourself” a little closer to  
home? But Spain? Jorge has only been gone a few weeks and I feel like he’s  
dead, which is an absolutely awful thing to think, I know, but it just feels  
that way . . .  
Why did he have to break up with Slutty Bethany just two weeks before  
he left? Then I wouldn’t have gotten used to him being around so much  
again. Things really got back to normal, Uccio. It was brilliant. We spent  
every second together . . . literally. We had so much fun!  
Brian the Whine threw a going-away party for him just last week; I  
think it was just an excuse for Brian the Whine to get permission from his  
parents to have a party to be honest because the two of them never liked  
each other. Not since that pizza in James’ hair incident. But anyway Whine  
held the party in his house and invited all of his friends and I don’t think me  
and Jorge knew anyone in the entire place! The people we did know we can’t  
stand so we left and headed into town. You know that pub O’Brien’s where  
we held your surprise 21st? Well, we went there and Jorge had the bright idea  
of standing outside the door and pretending to be the bouncer of the pub!  
(There was none on the door that night because it was only a Monday  
night.) Well he pulled it off anyway because he’s really tall and muscley, you  
know Jorge! Anyway we stood there for ages turning people away; I don’t  
think he let one person in. Eventually we got bored and headed inside to the  
empty pub. Of course me and Jorge ended up getting all weepy about him  
moving away . . . Apart from that the night was brilliant. I miss the times we  
had, just us together like that.  
You wouldn’t believe how lonely it is at school these days. I’m just short  
of getting down on my hands and knees and begging for someone to be my  
friend. How pathetic. No one really cares. I spent the last few years ignoring  
them so they don’t feel like they really have to talk to me. I think some of  
them are even enjoying it. The teachers are loving it. Mr. Simpson called me  
back after class to congratulate me on how well I’m doing lately. It’s shameful;  
Jorge would be appalled if he found out I was actually working at school.  
I’m horrified that things have gotten so bad that I actually pay attention to  
the teachers. They’re the only people who actually talk to me from one day  
to the next. How depressing.  
I wake up in the morning and I feel like I’m missing something. I know  
that there’s something not right, and it takes me a while to remember what it  
is . . . then I remember. My best friend is gone. My only friend. It was silly of  
me to rely so much on one person. It’s all coming back on me now.  
Anyway, sorry for whingeing on and on all the time, I’m sure you have  
enough problems of your own to worry about. Tell me how my messy  
big bro is doing over in Spain. I can’t believe you’re over there, you always  
hated Spanish class. At least it’s only for a few months right? And then you’re  
coming back? Your dad’s still not happy about you dropping out of college. Why  
you had to go away to find yourself is beyond me. Just look in the mirror.  
What’s the restaurant like? Have you dropped any plates yet? Are you going  
to work there for long? Any nice women? There must be, Spanish women are  
yummy. If there are any spare women that you don’t want, send them my way.  
Love,  
Vale

PS: Dad wants to know if you have enough money and if you’ve  
found yourself yet. Mum wants to know if you are eating properly. Little  
Luca (he is so tall now you wouldn’t believe!) wants to know if you’ll send  
him some video game over. I don’t know what he’s talking about so just  
ignore him.

from: Uccio  
to: Vale  
subject: Re: Urgent brotherly advice needed  
Hello my little messy bro,  
Don’t worry about Jorge, I thought long and hard about it and I’ve come  
to the conclusion that it’s a good idea he’s not there for your final year of  
school because you know how bad you two are when you get together! At  
least for the first year EVER you may not get suspended from school. Think  
of how proud you would make Mum and Dad. (Oh by the way tell them I’m  
broke and starving and currently looking for myself in an Internet café in  
Valencia.)  
I definitely know how you feel right now. I’m alone here too, but just  
stick the year out and when you’re finished maybe Jorge will move back to  
Ireland, or maybe you can go to college in Boston or even motorcycling there!  
Aim for something Vale, I know you don’t want to hear it, but it will  
help. Aim for what you want and the year will all make sense. Go to Boston  
if that will make you happy. Study hotel management like you’ve always  
wanted.  
You’re only young Vale, and I know that you absolutely hate to hear  
that but it’s true. What seems tragic now won’t even be an issue in a few  
years time. You’re only 17. You and Jorge have the rest of your lives to catch  
up together . . . After all, soul mates always end up together. Silly Bethany  
won’t even be remembered in a few years time. Ex-girlfriends are easily forgotten.  
Best friends stay with you forever.  
Take care. Tell your Mum and Dad I said hi and that I’m still looking for  
myself but may have found someone else in the process. Tall, dark and  
mysterious . . .

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> Nothing left to say here, except that afeter this i will consider myself scared for life.. right now I'm just high on adrenaline!  
> Please, left kudos and comments if you liked it, it is scientifically demonstrated that they increase authors' work by 50 percent.  
> wow. I know :)  
> And, basically, I love the guys. They really are my life.  
> SYS with the second chapter!!  
> Bea


End file.
